<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You need to wake up because I can`t do this without you. by Laura11333</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147263">You need to wake up because I can`t do this without you.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333'>Laura11333</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:29:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23147263</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura11333/pseuds/Laura11333</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is comatose and their unspecified partner talks to them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You need to wake up because I can`t do this without you.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You need to wake up. Please just wake up Y/N.” Every single day, or night you didn`t know, every time you heard someone mutter these exact words at your bedside. Sometimes they were accompanied by the murmur of other people in the background but this voice was all you could understand clear enough.</p><p>You wanted to answer, to scream. “I am awake, I am here.” But you couldn`t because you weren`t actually there. You were there sometime for a few minutes to hear those silent prayers but most of the time you were somewhere else.</p><p>You were actually pretty sure that you were dead. There was only one thing still holding you back from completely vanishing in this other place, a place that was void of any pain or sadness or hopelessness, a place that was nothing and everything at the same time, a place that you wanted to go to so desperately.</p><p>The thing holding you back was the small muttered prayers by the voice you didn`t recognize, praying for you to wake up. They were always there when you visited the place where you were held up, every day there, and every day exactly the same.</p><p>Not today. You had been feeling yourself getting weaker for quite some time now, the part of you that yearned for the void growing bigger and stronger but you hadn`t known that whoever was on the other side was knew it too. Till you overheard the end of a conversation today.</p><p>“The doctors think it is hopeless to continue trying to end the coma.” You just heard a higher, thinner voice say before leaving your usual visitor alone again. Then the prayers began again this time sounding more desperate than ever.</p><p>“Please…Y/N you have to wake up. We all miss you, I miss you. …smashed yet…, everyone was really mad.” You noticed the voice starting to fade out, only letting you hear part of what it was saying.</p><p>That was when you realized that you holding on wasn`t getting you anywhere, people were holding on to false hope just as you were, and frankly, you didn`t want to fight anymore. So you let go only hearing one last muttered line. The voice a mix of hopelessness and desperation.</p><p>“You need to wake up because I can`t do this without you.”</p><p>Without noticing you smiled and thought to yourself. “Yes, you can, move on just like me. Maybe we`ll meet each other in the next life.”</p><p>Now finally after what felt like an eternity of clinging onto this last shred of your previous existence you for once felt completely empty and free.</p><p>You felt infinite.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>